


Tying The Knot

by panpinecone



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Ears, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: Robbie's finally going to get the thing he wants most. Finding out what exactly that entails will be a fun surprise.





	Tying The Knot

It had worked. One of his numerous—and, up until now, perpetually doomed—schemes had finally _worked_.

Robbie would be doing a victory dance if he could. As it was, his arms were fully occupied with one very demanding sports elf, so the victory dance would have to wait until later.

He pulled his mouth away from Sportacus's lips to take a breath, only to let out a low keen as the elf attached them to the side of his neck instead. “We should— _Ahh_... We should probably get on the bed,” Robbie suggested, trying his best to tug Sportacus down onto it with him.

“I... I don't know. Maybe we're moving a little too fast?”

Oh, hell no.

Robbie did _not_ go through all the trouble of embarking on a journey of self-discovery (which mostly consisted of locking himself in his lair and eating his way through an indeterminate amount of ice cream), coming to terms with how much he craved Sportaflop's elven cock (a surprisingly easy task after so many days with only his vibrators for company), and then carrying out an intricately devised plan to get himself said sportacock (which had mostly gone off without a hitch, something he was exceedingly proud of), only for the grand prize to be torn from his increasingly needy grasp at the last possible second!

He dove back down and kissed the blasted elf with all the enthusiasm he could muster up while running on an hour and a half of sleep, and luckily it seemed to do the trick, with Sportacus easily submitting to Robbie's subsequent pulls towards the bed.

It wasn't long before they both tumbled onto it, scooting and shifting around until they were comfortable. Sportacus held himself slightly above Robbie, apparently out of a desire not to burden him with his full weight, and though the idea that Sportacus viewed him as weak enough to be crushed by a couple pounds of muscle was irksome, it provided some benefits.

A pair of them, in fact.

Robbie brought his hands up to each of Sportacus's biceps, fondling them and delighting in the way they practically resonated with inherent strength. He smirked against Sportacus's kisses and proceeded to tangle their legs together, losing himself in the moment.

Not even sleep deprivation could put a damper on things. On the contrary, it was helping him appreciate his current position so much more than he otherwise would. Lying back with Sportacus atop him? Now that he'd tried it, it really did seem like the ideal sleeping setup. Maybe once everything was over and done with, he could persuade Sportacus to stay and help him out with that. After all, if things continued according to plan, the elf definitely had cause to stay.

Robbie couldn't have been more pleased with himself. He really was a genius. Not that he'd ever doubted it, but it was always good to have some reaffirmation now and then.

If only the rest of his plan would carry itself out just as flawlessly...

He lazily thrust his hips upwards, moaning as his dick brushed against Sportacus's own. He gave another thrust and felt it again.

There it was; _his grand prize_. If only he could claim it for his own—!

“Wait, Robbie.”

He almost yelled in frustration. Keeping his features schooled through sheer willpower, he instead answered with a polite, “ _What_.”

Well, as polite as he could manage.

Sportacus didn't seem to mind and continued, “I'm very happy about this happening, and I'm happy to see you so happy too, but...”

Robbie chewed his lip, barely resisting the urge to demand that he hurry up. This was _torture_.

“Well,” Sportacus looked down and sighed, “I just think there's some things about me that you should know before this goes on.”

Through no small amount of effort, Robbie kept a derisive snort at bay, but asking him to suppress the accompanying eye roll was too much. “What, like you being an elf? I already know that,” he said, dragging his hips against Sportacus's once more.

A brief look of understanding crossed Sportacus's face before he spoke again. “Yes, but there's things about elves that you might not know,” he elaborated, pulling slightly away from Robbie's insistent grappling.

The action tore an impatient growl out of Robbie. “Obviously it's not just these,” he said, yanking off Sportacus's hat and prodding at one of his pointed ears for emphasis.

“N- no, it's not just those,” Sportacus gasped, breaths growing heavier when Robbie began running his fingertips over both ears. “There's more... Other things. There's... _Ohh_... Other things about elves...”

“I know. Believe me, I'm counting on it,” murmured Robbie, feeling a positively villainous grin spread across his face as Sportacus's eyes slowly fell shut. In a matter of seconds, his head had drooped down, the touches at his ears evidently all he could focus on.

That was just as well: A distracted elf was a compliant elf, and that was exactly what Robbie needed. What did it matter whether he could pass an elf studies course with flying colors? Foreplay was hardly the time for an impromptu lesson.

Besides, he was sure that some elven attributes would be better left as surprises. His mind wandered back to the his sole motivation over the past few days.

He really, _really_ wanted that sportacock.

And with that desire spurring him on, he ducked forward and gave a quick lick along the shell of Sportacus's ear.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sportacus gave a choked gasp, finally grinding down his hips against Robbie's, and started emitting what could only be described as purring.

So elves _did_ purr. Interesting. Robbie had heard rumors about it, but having a definitive answer was intellectually satisfying. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly the type of satisfaction he was craving at the moment, so rather than dwell on it, he gave the ear another lick, fully anticipating the grinding it provoked.

After repeating the process a few more times, one hand still hard at work on the other ear, he decided to finish off their little ear interlude on a high note. Latching his lips near the bottom of the ear, he gradually dragged them up to the tip, suckling it with teasing caresses from his tongue.

Sportacus's choked gasps gave way to chanting Robbie's name, though the sound of it was nearly overpowered by incessant purring, which was really rather flattering. Even more flattering was the steadily larger bulge that kept rubbing down onto his own, and so Robbie released Sportacus's ear in anticipation for the main event.

It took nearly an entire minute for Sportacus to recover from the assault on his ear, a fact that Robbie stored away for later usage. The elf's breaths gradually evened out, the purring died down, and in the meantime, Robbie took the opportunity to fumble at both their outfits, making more progress at removing his own than Sportacus's.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Sportacus regained complete control of himself, something he signaled by capturing Robbie's mouth in yet another series of kisses. It was evident that he was trying to show his appreciation through them, and though Robbie could see the value in that, he was tired and his patience was starting to wear thin.

Almost as if sensing it— _could elves do that?_ —Sportacus pulled away and sat up, setting his crystal aside and making quick work of the clothes that had given Robbie so much trouble. Similarly, Robbie took the opportunity to do away with his own outfit and moved to switch their positions. Once they were both naked, a soft push encouraged Sportacus to lie back while Robbie straddled his legs.

Finally, Robbie let himself look down at his grand prize.

_The sportacock_.

At first he wasn't quite sure, but further examination proved his initial observations correct: It was just a bit pointier than a human's, the difference subtle but the head unmistakably ending in a softly tapered tip. It also had a slight upward curve to it, thickness giving the impression that its underside was bulging outwards. As far as length and girth, it was pretty much what could be expected from someone of Sportacus's stature.

Robbie practically quivered in excitement. It was _perfect_.

He wasted no time, grasping it and bringing his mouth down around the head. His lips greedily squeezed their way down the shaft as his tongue swirled at the tip, lavishing it with attention of the sort he only ever gave lollipops. Sportacus largely remained quiet, with only the occasional hitch of breath to speak of, and Robbie found himself amused at the realization that sucking one of his ears was evidently more effective than sucking his cock.

Yet another fun fact to file away for later.

His lips popped off as he pulled away and sat back up, summoning a bottle of lube into his hand and squeezing out a liberal amount before tossing the bottle aside. He quickly coated Sportacus's cock, then shuffled up his body to get into position.

Robbie may have been the laziest person in town, but that didn't mean he couldn't occasionally set that title aside for a worthy cause.

Riding the sportacock was _most definitely_ a worthy cause.

However, before he could actually get started, he was stopped by a firm yet gentle hold on his hips.

“Are you sure you want this, Robbie?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed out. There was only so much patience a person could be expected to have, and muscled sports elf or not, Sportacus was rapidly wearing down on the last vestiges of it.

Sportacus chuckled. “Then shouldn't you stretch yourself first?”

Unable to help it anymore, Robbie huffed out in clear annoyance. “I didn't just sit around doing nothing all day, you know,” he whined, trying to grind down but finding that Sportacus's hold on his hips was stronger than it had initially appeared.

Rather than relinquish his hold at Robbie's blatant desperation, Sportacus stayed put, eyebrows rising up. “You were expecting all this?” he asked, surprise lacing his words.

“Are you going to let me ride you or not?”

His bluntness earned him another chuckle, but more importantly, it got Sportacus to let go of his hips. Immediately, Robbie grabbed Sportacus's cock and pushed himself down on it.

Though it was true that he'd stretched himself, that had been a while ago, not to mention the curve of Sportacus's cock was making for some unanticipated sensations. All the same, Robbie grit his teeth against the slight burn and carried on, determined to get what he'd been after from the very beginning.

Sure enough, lube and determination proved to be the ideal recipe for some sportacock riding. Within mere minutes, he found himself bouncing in Sportacus's lap and emitting altogether wanton moans, sense of shame clearly abandoned somewhere around the time he first set out to get himself the town hero's cock.

Beneath him, Sportacus was purring again, though calmer than before. He seemed tense, as if doing his best to resist meeting Robbie's movements. Maybe it was his way of letting Robbie adjust to the stretch on his own terms? That would be... Sickeningly sweet.

Whatever, the important thing was that he'd have to put in some sort of effort eventually. After all, Robbie couldn't be expected to just ride him the whole time, no matter how good the sportacock.

But until then, Robbie chose to take his time and focus on the feeling of Sportacus inside him, stretching him open so deliciously, filling him up in all the right ways. It was better than he'd ever imagined it would be.

Not to mention... The sportacock seemed bigger than it had earlier. Of course, he was well aware that the apparent size increase between objects before and after entering the body was largely a matter of shifted perceptions, but what he was experiencing seemed too exaggerated to have been that.

He idly found himself wondering whether sports elves had cock muscles to work out, and if so, whether that was the reason Sportacus's cock felt as if it had grown larger inside him. In all honesty, Robbie highly doubted it, but wasn't ready to discount the possibility altogether either.

In any case, his legs were getting tired, and it was hard to jerk off when he needed both hands for leverage. Sure, he could've asked for Sportacus to do it, but there was no way he was letting the elf's hands go anywhere near his dick, not with the way he gave handshakes.

Slowing to a stop, Robbie took a pause to catch his breath, then leaned down and shifted to one side. Taking the hint, Sportacus quickly flipped their positions, remaining firmly inside Robbie and looking down at him questioningly.

“Go on,” Robbie panted up at him, reaching for his dick at last. “Do your worst.”

Sportacus opened his mouth, likely to raise some objection or another, but was promptly deterred by Robbie's answering glare. Instead, he rolled his hips a few times, as if getting a feel for their new position, then began purring twice as loudly and pounding into Robbie at a frankly alarming pace.

At least, it _would_ be alarming if Robbie wasn't on the receiving end of it. But as things were, he was indeed on the receiving end, and as such, 'alarming' wasn't really the word he'd use to describe it— though worth noting was that the discrepancy was more due to his complete inability to form any words at all rather than to any particular insight he might have gained.

Sure, he was making _sounds_ , but he'd hesitate to call them _words_. He was also making faces, and knew even less about those than the sounds.

He didn't care. It didn't matter.

All that mattered was that wonderful sportacock filling him up over and over again, hitting his prostate so perfectly and so many times...

“S- S- Sporta- _Sporty_...”

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. It was so _good_. So _intense_. Oh, oh, o—

Ow.

... _Ow._

The exquisite pressure he'd been feeling rapidly gave way to a painful kind, leaving him frozen in worry that something had gone wrong. Sportacus went still too, sending panic through Robbie's nerve endings and disappointment through his dick. If Sportacus had also noticed something, then it was more serious than Robbie had anticipated.

As if to confirm his worst fears, the pain somehow managed to intensify, pushing him to instinctively squirm away. Or at least he would've, had Sportacus's grip on his hips not stopped him for the second time that day.

He squirmed again and succeeded in getting Sportacus's attention.

“What is that?” he growled out.

“My knot.”

“.....”

“.....”

“WHAT?!?”

Sportacus blanched, purring coming to an abrupt stop. “I- I'm sorry, I thought you knew.”

“Why would I _know?”_

“You said you did. Earlier, when—”

“ _Why would you listen to me?!?”_ Robbie cried out in exasperation. “I would've said _anything_ to keep you going!”

“...Oh.”

An awkward silence fell over them.

It was shortly broken by Robbie groaning dramatically. “Can't I just pull off of it? I think I'm more than stretched enou—”

“No!” Sportacus cut him off, squeezing his hips in an even tighter grip. “You're only stretched on the inside. It'll hurt a lot more if you pull off. Actually, it would end with both of us hurting a lot more.”

Robbie huffed and wriggled uncomfortably in place. After a pause, he asked, “How long does it last?”

“Uh.”

Robbie noted with a small twinge of satisfaction that Sportacus at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Well?”

“Fifteen minutes...?”

Robbie sighed dejectedly. None of his plans _ever_ worked, he should've foreseen something like this.

“It's one of the things about elves I mentioned before. We... We have ruts and heats, as a way to maximize fertility,” Sportacus went on. “The knots help with that too. They're for keeping the sp—”

“Yes, yes, I know what knots are for!” Robbie interrupted, frantically waving his hands at Sportacus's words before shuddering at the predicament he found himself in. As fascinating as he'd normally find a lesson in elf biology, while he was practically hanging off an elf's knot was very much _not_ the time for that lesson.

Sportacus seemed to have heard his unspoken complaint and fell silent. Robbie was yet again left wondering if that was another ability elves had.

Oh, well. He could investigate it some other time. At the moment, there wasn't much for him to do, nor that he felt like doing. Grumbling low in his throat, he tried to readjust his position, found that it was nearly impossible, and so settled for simply turning his head to the side. He could shut his eyes and get some rest, even if actual sleep was out of the question.

No such luck.

“Robbie? You didn't...?”

“Hmm?” he intoned, squinting over to where Sportacus was gazing down at his long-since deflated dick.

Ah.

“No, I didn't,” he replied, all set to go back to his sham of a nap, but not before seeing Sportacus begin to reach down. “And I doubt I will at this rate, so don't bother,” he appended. Just as predicted, Sportacus opened his mouth to protest, but Robbie was ready. “And even if I did, it wouldn't be anywhere near satisfying,” he finished, settling the matter.

He burrowed back into his pillows as best he could.

“I'm sorry,” came Sportacus's voice, the sadness evident in his tone, “I really thought you knew.”

Robbie gave a noncommittal grunt into the pillows.

“How can I make it up to you?”

“You can start by letting me sleep.”

Instead of objecting like Robbie had halfway been expecting, Sportacus stayed quiet, leaving them in the midst of another awkward silence.

Robbie made it less than a minute before speaking up again. “Are you just going to sit there the whole time?” he asked, opening his eyes to find Sportacus staring at him in confusion. He sighed and reached out to grab one of Sportacus's hands. “Get down here.”

He pulled the elf on top of himself, giving a firm tug so that he wouldn't try to keep the brunt of his weight lifted away again. Once fully settled atop him, Robbie shifted around until both Sportacus's weight and body heat were comfortably distributed.

Finding himself covered by what was essentially an overgrown blanket, Robbie at last felt some long-awaited sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness. He had no doubt that with sleep would also come a renewed sense of shame, at which point he'd very probably regret nearly everything he'd done over the past couple of days.

But until then?

Robbie succumbed to the sleep, though not before grinning at the thought of how else Sportacus could make up for knotting him.


End file.
